Finding Your Real Heart
by sailor alpha tomboy
Summary: Formally LEAH'S NEW TRUE LOVE. Leah graduates college and get the trip of a lifetime to South America that changes her life forever. Leah/Nahuel. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_"Leah Susanne Clearwater "_

I smirked as I walked across the stage in the huge gym to get my degree.

"Go Leah!"

I almost laughed when I heard the voices of my mother, Sue, and younger brother, Seth, from the crowd and I knew my mom was recording this on her digital camera.

Now I got my bachaelors in Zoology from Seattle University.

Let me tell you a bit about me. The names Leah Clearwater. I am 22 years old, Quileute, fiesty, independent, tomboyish, and determined, and lives in La Push reservation in the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

When I was 15 and a freshman in highschool, I dated a boy named Sam Uley for 3 years, and he was one of the cutest and sweetest boys you'll ever meet and was a grade above me. But then one summer beforemy junior year we were broke up but ended on good terms and stayed good friends because we were always fighting over the daring things I like cliff diving and motorcycling stuf I like to do. But also that summer my second cousin Emily Young and my best friend that also a year older than me was visiting from the Makah Reservation me she had 3 little red scars on the right side of her face from a car accident. One day Sam met Emily and they had got along great and one day he asked me if it was ok if he asked her out. I kinda hurt me, but me wanting them to be happy I let them. They went to college together that fall in Bellingham Washington and got engaged their sophmore year and got married after their senior year and now have a child on the way.

But I did get rid of many momentos of Sam, I even cut my long black hair really, really short because he liked my long hair. But thank God, no matter I know Sam wanted to, I point blank told him I wanted to wait until marriage, well that wouldn't be happening now. So thank god I didn't lose my virginity to him.

So yeah I'm still a VIRGIN. And Loving It. My parents are _really _happy when I told them that after Sam and I broke up.

And I forced him to stop calling me Lee-Lee, which is the nickname he gave me.

But Emily has always been prettier** (even with her scars**), curvier, girlier, and sweeter than me. She turns more heads than I never really did.

But I was the sporty one, I did gymnastics, cross-country, track and the only girly thing I did was take ballet **(forced to by my mom)**.

But what really got me after Sam and I broke up was that my dad, Harry, died of a heart attack during my senior year. He was my mentor, my guide, and best friend.

Don't get me wrong I love my mother and she loves me and we are close, it's just I was more close to my dad.

I didn't start dating until I started college, but a bunch of the guys were just like Sam, they couldn't handle my fiesty, tomboyish, and independent attitude except for my guyfriends here but they dating other girls that were also my friends.

**Back to the present now...**

I get back to my seat my old roommates and friends until the ceremony.

"Hey Leah, did you get a letter a from that international ship the school gave out some months ago?" , my old roommate, Tiffany, asked me. All our other friends looked at me expectedly.

"No, but I hope so soon, I was late signing up so the last the country available for me was Chile", I told her. Her and all her other nodded understandly.

"Well your gonna get accepted, we know it", Tiffany's boyfriend, Chad, playfully punched my arm. Everyone patted my shoulder in encouragement.

"Thanks guys, now let's watch the rest of the ceremony now" I said and we all did.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. But I need a beta reader to help with Chilean Spanish and Portuguese, Chile, Chilean currency, the city of Pucon, the Mapuchen People and language. I don't know if Pucon has a zoo or not but in this fic it does, with all due respect for Chile.**

After the ceremony ended, we returned our gowns,' which had our casual clothes, since we didn't have dress up and I had on my blue jeans,red T-shirt, and green sneakers. We all group hugged each other and took some pictures on our cameras and went off to own families.

Then after two minutes of walking around with a my graduation cap and degree in my hands and finally saw my mom and Seth coming toward me.

"Congratulations, sweetie, I'm so proud" My mom said while crying happily and hugging me tightly. My mom and I a relationship close not as close as my dad and I's relationship but still as close and my brother's relationship is closer to mom than with dad but he and dad were close too.

"Yeah, congratulations too sis" Seth, my younger 17 year old brother who towered over my 5'8 height with his 5'10 and hugged me too.

"Thanks guys" I said, my mom was handing my drawstring bag since we couldn't bring those during graduation and I pit my graduation hat in there.

"Your father would be so proud of you" Mom told me her 5'7 frame kiss my forehead.

"Thanks mom" I said sadly remininscing dad.

"Now I have a college graduate and a soon-to-be- high school senior, both of my babies are growing up so fast" she hugged us both.

"Aw mom" both Seth and I both complained in unison. We also took turns taking pictures.

"Now, you two let's go home, you know we are having the party at home tomorrow which are having without argument, young lady" She said with her glare, I get my attitude mostly from her, before I started complaining. Might as well as well have the party, she did take off today and tomorrow from her job as a nurse at the hospital.

We all rode home in my mom's car since mine was getting checked by Seth's friend, Jacob, (I'll tell you about him later) from all the use I used it in Seattle.

* * *

It was suprisingly sunny todayespecially for Seattle. We arrived home after the 3 and a half hour drive from Seattle. The ceremony started at 10 a.m. and ended at 1 p.m. so we arrived so we arrived home at about 4:30 p.m.

After we arrived home I went upstairs to put up my degree and graduation cap on my shelves **(shown on profile) **and fell flat on my back on the bed. I looked around my room and saw that alot of my stuff were still in boxes because I got my stuff from my dorm on the last day two days ago.

"Leah, mail for you" I heard my Seth yell from downstairs. I saw my mom ordering pizza on the phone.

"Ok, coming" I answered.

"Who's it from?" I asked while walking down the stairs.

"That international intern program thing you applied for a few months ago" he said handing me the big manilla envelope.

I heard my mom hang up the phone in the kitchen and walk into the living room with Seth and I.

"Well, open it sweetie" Mom stood next to me while I opened the envelope and took out the papers in it.

I started reading the paper that was the general letter.

My eyes got wide.

"I've been accepted" I whispered.

"What?" Both Mom and Seth confused.

"I've been accepted" I repeated. "I gonna work at the Pucon Zoo."

Both of them cheered and hugged me.

"When do you start?" Mom asked.

"On August 12 through May 16" I said. "They are providing me an apartment close the zoo with a rent that fits the paycheck and they'll pay for all of the utilities and a car to lease and they'll make sure my health insurance and licence here will also apply there and they're sending me a debit card which they will fill with about $3,000 a month"

"That's so great great honey" Mom said.

"We know you'll do great big sis" Seth said.

"Thanks guys" I said.

"You know I had two friends from Chile who came to the U.S. for college, they went with me to Seattle University too, you know your father went there with me too since we were still together after high school, anyway I think their tribe was Mapuche if I remember correctly. They were twin sisters named Hulien and Pire. But I lost touch with them not too long after we graduated from Seattle when they went back to Chile." She explained.

"Cool, but I hope my two years of spanish in high school will pay off", I told her.

She patted my shoulder and said, "Don't worry honey you will do great".

"I hope so".

* * *

The pizza arrived not long after our cheerfulness died down.

While were eating there was a knock at the door. My mom went to open it and not surprisingly it was Chief of Police of Forks, Charlie Swan.

It might sound weird but he was one of my dad's best friends. He and my mom started dating my freshman year of college. I was a little uneasy about it at first but then I remembered he help us so much when died.

So about Charlie: He was married to a woman named Renee but then she left with their daughter, Bella, (who is my age now), when she was a baby because she couldn't stand Forks and they married so young like at when Charlie was 20 and Renee was 19. Bella and Renee lived in Phoenix, Arizona, and Bella visited Charlie about every summer. Then Bella moved back in with her dad her junior year of high school because she wanted her mom and her new step-dad, Phil who is a minor league baseball and is a little younger than Renee, to spend more time together and I think both Renee and Phil live in Jacksonville, Florida now because he got traded.

I'll also tell you the rest later about Bella and she's one of my good friends.

After both Seth and I both turned away sickly while Charlie and mom kissed and hugged.

When they broke apart, they came toward us.

"Hey guys, Leah congratualations"

"Thanks, Charlie" I said appreciatively. "I got accepted for that internship I applied for some a few months ago and I'm gonna work at the Pucon Zoo"

"Wow congrats to you again Leah" he said impressively.

"Well honey, I knew you were gonna get the job, so I'm gonna give you your graduation and going away present early"

She went into the hall closet and took out two wrapped presents, one small box and medium sized box and handed them it to me.

I opened the small box first it revealed an a green ipod and portable dvd player.

"Since you cd player is too delicate and you can take most of your movies with you too, so I think these are more convient for you to use on your trip", Mom said hoping I like them.

I got up and hugged her and thanked her.

Then Charlie said "Well, I won't be able to make it to your party tomorrow, so I'm here's your graduation present too" He reached in to his jacket and took at a gift card that had... $150 on it!"

"Wow thanks Charlie" I hugged him.

He awkwardly hugged back.

"Wow, you welcome" He said kind of embarrassed.

After that, Charlie sat down with us and we all were eating pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up to the sound of movement downstairs. I looked at my clock on my nightstand and saw that it said a little past 9 a.m. I looked at my window and saw it was sunny again today.

I walked down stairs and patted down my bed head the best I could . When I got into the kitchen, I saw Mom in pajamas too and her long black hair tied back into a ponytail making breakfast.

"Good morning, honey" she said after I kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" I said.

"Waffles and cinnamon rolls, your favorite"

"Awesome" I yawned.

"Please go wake up your brother I know it's his summer vacation but it's your day and we need his help getting the ready for the party"

* * *

After I woke up Seth we ate breakfast and we were getting ready for my graduation party. It was already 11:00 a.m.

And Seth just had to give her an idea of a going away party!

I hope that smack in the back of the head left a mark on him.

After we got the house ready, we all got dressed for the party. After about an hour everybody was arriving.

The Cullen family which consisted of the parents Carlisle and Esme and their real son Edward and real daughter Reneesme, and their 4 adopted children which were Edward's age Alice and Emmett who were really twin brother and sister, and Rosalie and Jasper who were twins too. We all are friends because of Bella. Carlisle is great doctor that works down at the hospital with my mom and Esme is an interior designer.

Bella, Charlie's daughter, came with Edward here.

Jacob Black, one of Seth's older best friends was here with his dad, Billy Black , who was also one of my dad's best friends. He's in a wheelchair from a car accident with a drunk driver that killed his wife. Jacob's two older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca who are a year older than me, moved to Hawaii two years ago after attending college there. Jake is 19.

Jacob used to have a crush on Bella for a while and tried to pursue her even when she was with Edward but he soon gave up and he is now dating Reneeseme.

Embry Call, one of Seth's other older best friends was here too, with his mom. He is 19.

Quil Ateara is another one of Seth's older friends and Jacob second-cousin, along with his mom and his paternal grandfather Old Quil. He is 19.

Sam and Emily were here with Sam's mom, Emily's parents and her younger sister Claire, who is dating Quil. I can see Emily's slightly pregnant belly.

Sam's annoying friends, Jared Mitchell was here with his girlfriend Kim Conweller, and Paul Lahote.

My mom already called Carlisle last night to see if can he give me all the vaccine shots I will need before my trip and he said yes.

Oh, I forgot to mention my dad was on the elders council with

When the party started I announced I was going to Chile soon and everyone congratualatd me.

We played video games. And I was beating every one of the guys on Wii. Then we all were eating barbecue and cake.

Then afterwards I was openings presents and got a lot of money, clothes, and other stuff.

**(Sorry, I just wanna speed it up here to get the part where she leaves).**

* * *

Later on at night, way after the party was over with, I was in my room laughing at Looney Tunes on Youtube after I took a shower and brushed my teeth in my adjacent bathroom. **(I miss the old school cartoons that were better).**

I could hear Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jake all being loud downstairs. Why did mom let them spend the night. But right now she's on a date with Charlie after he got off work.

In the middle of Bugs playing baseball against the team with the big guys, all my college friends were calling me on video chat.

We chatted for about an hour when I told them the good news then I went downstairs.

Right when I got down there, the living room was just what I expected, 3 boxes of pizza almost empty, paper plates around the room with crust still in them, and four loud boys cheering while they are playing football on Seth's XBOX 360, his Wii system must be upstairs.

Unlike Seth, I'm old school, I have more VHS's than DVD's, I have a Gamecube, XBOX 1, Playstation 1, Gameboy SP, Nintendo 64, and our old Super Nintendo. Seth always wanted the new stuff and we shared these old systems. The old ones are mine now and they're still going strong.

They all turned around when I came downstairs and noticed the boys except for Seth staring at my legs in my boxer-like pajama shorts.

Seth and I rolled our eyes.

"Will you guys stop staring at my sister and keep playing our game please" Seth said whining.

After they snapped out of it, I said to my little brother , "Seth, your friends know that two out of three of them have girlfriends right"

"We know but your clean up nice"Quil said.

"Thanks Quil" I got a slice of pizza one of the boxes.

I went to get a plate for my pizza spread some seasoning on it.

Since I was more hungry I decided make some cinnamon rolls that mom had taught me except I like to the icing spicy with cayenne pepper.

I made a dozen of them and right when I was pouring the icing the guys were already running in tugged the plate of them close to my chest.

"Please can we have some sis?" Seth pouted.

"Why should I"? I said raising eyebrow.

"I'm fixing your car and gave you my old gamecube game Crazy Taxi" Jacob said.

"I gave you a stuffed wolf" Seth said.

"I gave you Oreos" Quil said.

"And I gave the Lady Gaga cd" Embry said.

"OK-OK, you idiots can have some already" I took two and handed the rest to the m.

They all attacked the plate like wild animals.

"Nice kick to 'em with the cayenne in the icing"Seth complimented.

"Thanks lil bro" I got to up clean the kitchen. I put all the stuff in the dishwasher and turned it on.

"Well I'm gonna do more research on Pucon, if you excuse me" I said heading out the kitchen. They were so lost in their cinnamon rolls they didn't really hear or see me head upstairs.

A few after I turned my computer I the front door open and mom yelling downstairs at the guys for messing up the living room. She must of really scared the shit out of them because I heard a lot of running around and they vaccum cleaning going.

I chuckled for a few minutes.

I knew mom was coming upstairs.

I heard a knock on my door and knew it was her.

"Come in"

Mom came in still in the same clothes she had at the party. "Hey, honey what are doing" She sat down the bed.

_Studying the place I'm going to away from here._

"Just researching up Pucon and the zoo I'll be working at" I said.

"That's great, I want to talk to you about something" she patted the spot next to her the bed.

I can still hear the sound the vacuum downstairs.

I got up and sat down next to her.

"What is it?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Tomorrow, we are going to do some shopping for your trip"

"Aw, Mama, you don't have to do that"

"I want to honey, I want you to be prepared early"

"Thanks mom"

I smirked and nudged her shoulder.

"So how was your date with Charlie?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"It was great, we went to the diner and watched the game"

"RRRreally?" I teased again.

Mom shoved me.

"Yes mom" We both laughed.

"I am so proud of you sweetie"

"Thanks mom" We hugged and she kissed my forehead.

"Well I'm off to bed now"

"Goodnight, mom" She tightened our hug and kissed my forehead again.

"Good night sweetie" We let go of our hug and she walked to the door and opened it.

She blew me a kiss while she was closing the door.

_Now to do more research for Chile._

I went to my laptop and did just that.

**ENjoyed it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own Twilight. Belongs to Stephenie Meyer. With all due respect to Chileans, I don't what Pucon really looks like, I saw a few photos so some of it is gonna look like how I have it in my mind, unless someone can be my beta reader and help me.**

Two months later at the airport..

It was a long going away party yesterday.

It was 10 a.m. and Mom, Seth, and I were waiting at the gate while waiting for my flight at Seattle Airport, this plane will stop in Texas and I take another one to Chile.

We mailed most of my stuff to my apartment in Pucon all these months, so all I had to take now was 1 of my 8 piece luggage set, my laptop bag and my dvd player case bag which are in the luggage, and two carry-ons with one that's my drawstring bag and the other that is my lunch bag and in it were 3 dozen of my mom's chocolate chip cookies and two ham sandwiches.

5 minutes later my flight was announced. We all stood up and I hugged both Seth and Mom.

"I'mma miss you guys" I said sadly.

"We'll miss you too sis" Seth smiled sadly.

"Call us as soon you get there sweetie" Mom said trying to hold back tears I kissed her cheek and she kissed my forehead.

"I promise you two I will" We group hug and I walked over to the boarding lady, I gave her my passport and my boarding tickets then headed for the tunnel to the plane. I turned around to look at Mom and Seth and they were waving goodbye to me and Mom blew me a kiss.

I waved to them one last time and walked into the tunnel to the place I went to my plane.

It take me long to find my seat and was glad to sit alone. When I felt the plane lift of it was like a huge relief to get away from home, I whispered goodbye to home and when the play took me away.

4 hours later my plane arrived in Houston and my flight was gonna be in a hour. I ate both of my mom's sandwiches on the plane because there weren't any good snacks on the plane.

I called Mom and Seth to let them know I was okay. I went to the bathroom and to the Pizza Hut. Mmmmmmmmmmmm...supreme pizza with jalapeno pepper, my favorite.

After eating my delicious lunch, I went to the gate to the gate and played my gameboy.

10 minutes later my flight was ready board.

* * *

I yawned big time when I got off the planeat Tumeco airport... after 13 hours! I took my phone out and it said the time was a little after 7:00 a.m.

I looked outside and gasped, it was the most beautiful sunrise I have ever even seen.

I had to get on a bus for the one and a half hour drive to Pucon.

After I got my luggage from the luggage carrel to get my bag. I found a bank in the airport where I can trade me my US dollars for Chilean pesos.

After that I found a woman that spoke some English and ask where the bus stop was, she lead me there.

On the way to Pucon I look at all the awesome scenery.

* * *

It was 11:00 a.m. when I finally crashed on the bed in my apartment. So many things I had to do.

Luckily the bus stopped at right by the car rental place and I had to wait about an hour to get my car.

My apartment was just five minutes and the woman at the desk was sweet enoug to let have all my stuff I sent here to be in my room and my utilities on and it includes an alarm system.

The things that came with the apartment were the stove, refridegerator, microwave, washer and dryer, bed, dresser, desk, and dishwasher.

I know mom must be up already getting ready for work, and she'll be happy to know I'm safe.

After two rings, she picked up, "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Mama, I arrived here"

"Leah?, Oh goodness, are you alright baby?"

I told her all I had been doing since I got here and how the apartment was like, "So where's Seth?"

"Oh, he spent the night at Jacob's, they're probably sleeping now"

"Okay"

"I hope you don't mind, Jake's is fixing my car and I've been using yours"

"Oh, that's cool"

"So when do you start working?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00 a.m."

"Okay, did you eat the food I made you?"

"Yes, I did"

"Great, well, honey I have to get to work, I'll call you on my break"

"Okay, I'm gonna get something to eat anyway from one of the restuarants around here"

"Okay, remember to call your brother later on"

"I will, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, I love honey"

"I love you too Mama"

"Bye, baby"

"Bye, Mom"

We both hung up.

I walked up to my desk to get my keys and set my alarm system then walked out the door to get something eat from one of the nearby restuarants.


	5. Chapter 5

BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!

My hand smacked my alarm clock on my nightstand. I peeked at the time which read 7:00 a.m.

_I don't wanna go._

I sounded like a little kid. I rolled my eyes and just climbed out of bed heading for the bathroom.

After getting out of the shower and drying off, I was wiping steam off the medicine cabinet mirror. I opened the cabinet to get my tooth paste and got my toothbrush from the toothbrush holder and brushed my teeth.

I combed down my now shoulder almost-close-to-shoulder length hair, then I went in to get my phone and called the zoo, the manager answered, and I told him I was coming in an hour and he said he'll have the security at the gate let me in.

I ate a small breakfast then got dressed in some jeans, my a blue T-shirt and some sneakers. I was out the door with my papers from the intern program and got in my leased Blue Honda Civic.

I remembered the directions to the zoo the landlord lady told me yesterday. As soon as I arrive I found the employee entrance (thank God the sign had Spanish and English on it) and I showed the security guard my papers and he let me in.

When I got out my car I called the manager to tell him I was here and he lead me to the office. I knocked on the manager's office and he let me in.

"Hello Leah, I am Carlos Cortez " my Garcia manager said in a Spanish accent. He seemed the really nice and looked middle aged.

We talked for a while. He told me had a wife, three kids in high and college and I told him about my life back at home. He was impressed because I was the first intern from America here in a long time.

He gave me two bags which had two uniforms, one with a short sleeve shirt and shorts, and the other a long sleeve shirt and pants with a hat but told me it would be good to hiking boots too. And gave me a walkie talkie.

"I hope you will enjoy working here with us, let me know if you have any problems" He smiled kindly.

"Thank you so very much sir." I told him smiling.

"I have contacted yesterday one of our best keepers, his name Nahuel Montez, and he will teach you some of the ropes here, he is on his way to the zoo and will meet you at the entrance of the big cats exhibit... Oh, the bathroom is across the hallway so you can change and you need a photo ID"

"Thanks again Mr. Cortez". He led me to the office where they take photo ID's and after that he gave me a landyard to put it around my neck and I went to bathroom to change into the pants and short sleeve shirt and went out into my car to put the other uniform, my bag except for keys and phone, in the trunk. And then I put on my new sunglasses I bought yesterday.

I went through the employee building again to get to the zoo.

I remembered the directions the manager gave me to the entrance of the Cat Exhibit. It felt a little weird when being at a zoo where there no people except for employees.

It took a five minute walk to the exhibit and I and looked around at this amazing zoo. So many exotic flowers and I could hear the restlessness of some of animals here and looking at the around zoo.

This guy better not treat me like some DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, OR BE PIG-HEADED, OR TRY ANYTHING WITH ME OR I'LL-

"Excuse me are you Leah Clearwater?" A very sexy voice in a Spanish accent behind me. And I thought Sam's voice gave me the chills inside.

I brushed it off and was turning around when I said, "Yeah that's me, are you Nahuel?"

"Yes, I am" He answered.

I took off my shades when I was done turning and-

WHOA. AND I THOUGHT SAM WAS HOT.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nahuel's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMACK! The alarm said 7:00 a.m.

Why did work have to be today. Oh, because my love of jaguars.

Whatever.

I just got of bed stretching, I worked out all night doing martial arts all night long in the second room of my two bedroom apartment. I am of Mapuchen descent from my parents. I speak Spanish, Portuguese, English, German and Mapudungun (fluently).

Let me introduce myself. My name is Nahuel Joham Montez. I am 24 years old and a graduate of university of Santiago in zoology and mechanics. I am single and have dated but no relationships really worked out. I have two tattoos, one that is a jaguar on my left arm and the back of my right shoulder is a snowflake to represent my mother because her name meant snow. I smiled remembering her.

My mother, Pire, died six years ago from breast cancer, she and her twin sister, Hulien, are of Mapuche descent. My father is of American and Mapuche descent. I have three younger sisters Rayen, Ailen, and Millaray.

My cell phone was ringing and saw that my manager was calling me.

"Hello" I answered in Spanish. **(I don't know much Spanish). **

"Hey Nahuel, I'm just calling to ask you a favor" Mr. Cortez told me.

"Sure what is it?"

"Remember that intern from the states, Leah Clearwater, we are having at the zoo?" For some reason that last name seemed familiar to me.

"Yeah, I do"

"She is starting her first day today, and I was hoping you could show her around the zoo and show her some of the ropes?"

"Okay, tell her I meet her by the cat exhibits"

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here"

"Ok bye"

We hung up.

I got in the shower and after that I dried off and rebraided my hair then I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I get dressed in my uniform of the pants and short sleeve shirt and hat. And I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast which was some cereal.

Then I got in my red Jeep then headed to the zoo.

* * *

I was walking out the employee office after getting my walking talkie and Mr. Cortez told me that Leah is already waiting by the entrance of the big bat's exhibit.

I took off my shades, when I was half way to the entrance and noticed a figure, must be Leah, with their back to me looking at the zoo.

So I decided to get their attention.

"Excuse me are you Leah Clearwater" I asked in English.

THIS GIRL BETTER BE SERIOUS WITH HER WORK, AND NOT BE ALL AIRHEADED AND FLIRTY AND ALL THAT CRAP.

While the person was turning and started talking, I realized it a woman's voice, a very sexy and beautiful one, "Yeah, that's me, are you Nahuel?" she asked.

"Yes, I am" I answered her.

When she was done turning she took off her shades, I finally saw her face.

WOW.

DID I JUST MEET AN ANGEL?


	7. Chapter 7

**Leah's POV**

This guy is even sexier than Sam, that it's not even possible. My heart is beating out of control right now than Sam ever caused me.

He looks around my age, a little over six feet, his shirt really hugs his muscles, his skin is a few shades lighter than mine, he has really nice long blackish brown hair in a braid reaching his mid back, nice thinly plump lips, and his eyes were a warm teak color. And I notice a tattoo on his left arm, it looks like a leopard or jaguar.

He is so amazingly sexy.

I noticed him looking at me kind of intensely. Why is he-

"Well, I see that you two have met" the voice of the manager said a little teasingly.

* * *

**Nahuel POV**

She is most beautiful woman, behind my mother, I have ever seen in my life.

She must be around my age, about 5'8, skin a little darker than mine, beautiful blackish brown shoulder length hair, nice curvy and slim figure, nice bow-like lips, and beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, I see that you two have met" the teasing voice of Mr. Cortez said coming near us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Leah POV **

I snapped out of my daze right when I heard Mr. Cortez and I saw that Nahuel was turned toward him too.

When I looked at Mr. Cortez I saw that he smirking at us like he saw me gawking at Nahuel.

I think he did.

"I was just making sure that you two found each other, but now I see that you both already have" I think he said that suggestively.

"Now both of you, I suggest you two get to work, if you both want to keep your jobs" He told us seriously. My blush finally went down.

"Yes sir" I told him.

"We are Mr. Cortez" Nahuel said to him politely.

After Mr. Cortez left, Nahuel turned toward me and smiled. I like that smile.

"It is very nice to meet you Leah" He held out his hand. I loved how he said my name. Did my heartbeat just raise?

I hesistated a bit, but then took his hand and shook soon I felt a surge of almost electricity **(not for real, but it helps for a love connection) **surge from his hand to mine and said "Nice to meet you too, Nahuel" I said politely.

"Well let's go get started then, you need to help me clean out one of the big cats exhibits before we can let them out today first" I followed him into one what I saw was the Jaguar exhibit in one of the 'Employee's Only' entrances in the exhibit.

We were in this huge room and two huge cages where the four jaguars were kept during clean up. It was so awesome being so close to them since they are my top favorite big felines.

"Amazing aren't they?" Nahuel said while I was helping him get two scoopers and some trash bags. This was gonna worse then cleaning after my old dogs I had when I was younger.

"Yeah, they sure are" I then followed him out to the exhibit. What a nice ass.

I mentally slapped myself.

Wake up girl, stop it.

When walked into the exhibit then I grimanced at all the crap we had to clean up.

Ew! What are these animals eating!

But the exhibit did look incredible. A big, gray stone wall with a little water fall coming down it making a stream leading to a huge pond, there are some big trees, and beautiful windows surrounded by rock.

"So where are you from?" Nahuel asked me when we started cleaning up.

"I from a small reservation called La Push in rainy little town called Forks in the state of Washington and..." I told him a little about back home and my family but left out Sam and Emily.

"I'm sorry about your father" He sounded empathetic instead of sympathetic to me. The way he said it sounded like when Billy and Jake talked to my family and I when died because they knew how it felt when they lost Sarah.

"It's okay" I smiled a little sadly.

"So how did you get an internship here?" he asked changing the topic. What a relief.

"I applied for an international internship program my at my college" It felt kinda good talking about something else besides home.

"Great"

"Thank you"

"How do like here in Chile?" he asked curiously.

I thought about it for a second. "It's very beautiful here, relaxing, that Lake Villarrica looks awesome, and that Volcano Villarrica is amazing too" I felt like a little kid going sight seeing.

"Great that you like it here"

"Sure do"

After saying that we were finished cleaning up enclosure and Nahuel pressed button which opened a small door in front of the two cages which released them into the enclosure and they all . When we disposed of the bags to the gardening center because Nahuel told me that they are recycling some of the animal droppings into fertilizer. So many yucks!

As we were leaving the center, his walkie-talkie went off. Man are those things loud.

"Nahuel, I need you to help Alejandra feed the wolfves at the wolf enclosure'

My eyes got wide with excitement. WOLVES? I LOVE WOLVES!

As soon a he got off the talkie, he looked at me in amusement.

"What's got you so excited now?" He smiled while crossing his arms.

"Wolves are my favorite animals"

"Really?"

"Yeah" I nodded my head.

"Then you'll love this" He lead the way.

* * *

On the way there Nahuel introduced to alot of co-workers on the way. A whole lot were nice.

When Nahuel and I got the nursery and I met this really nice and beautiful lady who looks in her mid 40s.

Thankfully, she spoke English too.

"You must be Leah, the new intern" She walked up to me with a baby wolf in her arms and gave me one of her hands to shake.

"I am, thank you" I smiled and also looked at the pup her arms.

"You're in luck in too, Leah told me her favorite animals are wolves " Nahuel told her.

"Well then we found the right person with this. The alpha female rejected three of her five pups, so she refuses to feed them, so I need your help to feed the other one"

She led to the where she kept the other two pups, they were on a little dog bed, just rolling around. Aww so cute.

It was so awesome when I fed them the formula in the bottle. I just couldn't but be fascinated by these creatures.


	9. Chapter 9

**I need a BETA READER!**

It was so awesome feeding those adorable red wolf pups, they were just so cute how they were drinking from the bottles. I loved how it kept squirming in my arms and seeing them run like crazy all around the nursery and chasing them.

"Nice lunch box" I looked down at the object of interest in my hand. My lunch bag was black with a silver wolf howling at the moon on a hill.

"Thanks, yours is really nice too" I pointed to his lunch bag which which was also black with an of an jaguar prowling in the bush.

"_Gracias_" He smiled. Man, was his Spanish so HOT.

"Your welcome" I take my seat across from him. We are sitting at one of the tables outside the cafe at the zoo.

Opening my lunch bag, I took out my ham sandwich which consisted of ham, lettuce, pepperjack cheese, and jalapeno slices I brought from home, two more of my mother's chocolate chip cookies, sweet red grapes, two of my special cinnamon rolls, and bottle of apple juice.

I saw that Nahuel had a sandwich which consisted of what seemed like turkey, tomatoes, cucumbers, cheddar cheese and bacon. He also had a green apple, pretzels, two cupcakes with blue icing, two peanut butter-chocolate chip cookies, and a bottle of water. I guess we're both pretty hungry.

"Your quite hungry there _chica_" He said amused while he was eating his sandwich.

"Maybe, you're one to talk too" I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

He smiled at me. Why is my stupid heart racing?

"Did you make those cookies and cinnamon rolls?"

"Well my mom made the cookies and I made the cinnamon rolls. Did you make the cupcakes and cookies?"

"No, one of my little sisters' made them for me yesterday" He chuckled.

"I wish my little brother baked me treats, what he basically knows what to bake is frozen pizza" Him and I both laughed at that.

"I'll trade you a cupcake and a cookie for a cinnamon roll and a cookie" I never really like share my mom's cookies or my cinnamon rolls, but Nahuel has been nothing but extremely nice to me since I got here so...

"Sure, why not?" We traded said food.

I bit into the cupcake...Wow this taste awesome. I tried the cookie and it tasted just as awesome, it kinda competes with my mother's cookies.

"These are great Leah, your mother makes great cookies and I love the cinnamon roll with the spicy icing"

"Thanks, the cupcake and cookie were good too"

"_Gracias_, I'm sure my sister will be happy to hear that" He smiled at me. How can one smile be so _sexy_?

"So what music do you like to listen to Nahuel" My arms were folded in front of me on table and I looked up curiously at my mentor for the day.

My sexy co-worker looked kind of taken aback, surprised how the subject changed so fast. Then he reached into his left pocket and pulled a blue Ipod with black headphones still wrapped around top-to-bottom of it. The Ipod was probably the same kind as mine.

"All you want to know to is all right here" He handed me the music device. Then I took out my Ipod and handed it to him.

"Well, here are all my music interests also" I stated to him as he was scrolling down my music.

"Wow, quite a Lady Gaga fan aren't you?" He chuckled shaking his head.

"And your quite the Nicki Minaj fan aren't you?" I mimicked his accent terribly and we both fell out laughing.

"I admit she is one of my favorite rappers and she is so funny because makes these funny faces when she's rapping" He was laughing again most likely thinking about Nicki Minaj rapping and her face.

When Seth and his friends watched Nicki Minaj's videos they laughed at her facial expressions but 99.9% of their attention was on her chest and ass. Typical guys.

Some of the songs I had to ask what they were because they were shown in Spanish and I recognized the artists because their pictures were next to the song.

"Is that a jaguar tattoo on your arm" I asked when we were throwing all our trash away.

"_Si'_, it very much is", He raised up his sleeve showing more of his muscular arm, which was kinda hot, and showed me the rest of the tattoo, of a jaguar looking like it's running.

I have always wanted a tattoo but I've always been too chicken to get one because I've seen how a lot of people scream when the artists use those needles and I'm not really a huge fan of noodles.

"Very cool, it matches you, because I noticed how close you are to the jaguars"

"Thanks, you know my name means jaguar"

"Really, that's so cool and it matches you even more"

He lower his head in flattery and smiles back up at me.

"Well enough chit-chat, let's get back to work"

We then went to go do another task.


End file.
